


Presenting late

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: After 21 years, Jason finally presents as an omega.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 361
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Presenting late

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】分化太遲Presenting late (ABO，Jason中心，batfam)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555955) by [thesoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil)



> Also an entry for Omega Jason Todd Week Day One/6th of April: Lactation/breastfeeding | Jason presents post-Lazarus | Reverse Robins. 
> 
> Closer to an actual omega verse. Somewhat.

It starts out as a tingle, barely noticeable at first. Then his voice seems to drop down an entire octave without reason. The rough linen shirts he bought in packs of twenty in plain colours suddenly feels too rough until he has to change them to a softer kind.

He doesn't get physically weaker or more tired, but some things started feeling different from before. Some areas on his body feels more sensitive than before - his chest in particular feels more tender than he has ever experienced.

One day, he has to go out and buy larger pants because he almost didn't fit in his old pair. His hips seem to have swelled up overnight. 

Then he grows overprotective -okay, more overprotective- of Damian and Tim and Steph and Duke, but especially of Damian. He can barely stand to let the demon brat out of his sight without getting worked up.

One weekend, he reluctantly agrees to go to the manor to see a movie Dick promised is a masterpiece - it was good, but still couldn't compare to the incredible Pride and Prejudice -, and when he wakes up the next morning in his safe-house, his sheets are wet with some kind of liquid and his boxers are soaked with something that came out of between his legs.

After twenty-one years of pain, Jason presents as an omega.

By the time Dick shows up that afternoon with some of Alfred's cookies, Jason has been sitting in the bathtub for four hours waiting for the shock to settle and for his brain to compartmentalize that he is a fucking omega.

Dick takes one look at him, sniffing the air as carefully as he can, and promptly pulls Jason out of the tub and into the mattress that Jason sleeps on, cooing too happily at the first drops of milk dripping from Jason's nipples. 

Jason must blackout, because the next thing he remembers is Tim and Damian appearing out of nowhere and one mouth sucking at each of his nipples until there is nothing left.

Steph, Cass and Duke show up with a bunch of pilfered clothes and the softest blanket in the world. Jason isn't even ashamed to admit that he started purring immediately once he felt how soft it is on his skin.

At some point, even Bruce shows up with his mother's signet ring and a whole bunch of Alfred's home-made meals. Dick swears both of them cried, but Dick has always been a liar, because Jason most defiantly did not cry. Bruce totally did, though.

Jason doesn't leave his apartment for the entire week, but he also doesn't have to even once, because everyone seems to have decided that they are all allowed to freely come any time they want to.

(Except for Damian, who has to fight to be let go off and ends up staying longer after Jason stared at him longingly until Damian gives up and crawls back in. ) 


End file.
